valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
The Valentine's Day Caper
.png |story = yes |Bridget|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Sweet Tiramisu|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Arznei|Fantasy Archwitch Amalgamation |Erno|Archwitch |Sweet Rum|Celestial Chocolates Exchange |Alchemist's Recipes|Amalgamation Material |Student Arznei|Amalgamation |Alchemist's Syrup|Amalgamation Material |Cocoa Alchemist|Amalgamation |Sweet Fortuna|Elemental Hall |Ganache|Elemental Hall |Sweet Alchemist|Event 10/15x damage 400/800% Points+ |Sweet Clarice|Event 10/15x damage 400/800% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ |Miliann|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ }}During this event, the new campaign map "Kingdom Sweet Kingdom" will appear! ■"Kingdom Sweet Kingdom" Map Information The Kingdom Sweet Kingdom map will feature the Exclusive Archwitch ERNO; the Fantasy Archwitches ARZNEI and SWEET TIRAMISU; and the Legendary Archwitch BRIDGET! ■Unlock the EX Area upon completing the Last Area Completing the last area of the event map will unlock the EX Area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch SWEET TIRAMISU! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the EX Area! ※When the last area has been cleared, a bonus area may randomly appear after completing other areas aside from the special area. ※The Exclusive Archwitch ERNO will not appear in the EX area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the EX area. The Fantasy Archwitch SWEET TIRAMISU is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※TIRAMISU will not drop her card as a reward, but a UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likeability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are all Fantasy Archwitches, ARZNEI will not appear if SWEET TIRAMISU has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. ■Card Amalgamation Details Amalgamate GUR ARZNEI with SYRUP that can be earned as top 300 ranking reward and it will become GUR ARZNEI. ■Card Rebirth Details The following card can perform a Rebirth by using a Card (Intense) that can be earned as a top 300 final ranking reward: * GLR BRIDGET The following cards an perform a Rebirth by using a Card (Passionate) that can be obtained in the Chocolates Exchange: * GUR ARZNEI * GUR ARZNEI ■SLIME QUEEN+ UR QUEEN+ can now be upgraded to HUR. Please use this card for leveling up your cards. ■Witch Gate Collect Stones for clearing Witch Gates and exchanged them for popular old Archwitch cards! ※For more details, please refer to the "Limited-Time Archwitch Stone Exchange" announcement. ■New "Daily Quests" will be added during the "The Valentine's Day Caper" event! Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests! ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※Daily Quests will be available from 00:00 on February 14th to 11:59 on March 1st (JST). ■The Elemental Hall will be available starting the second half of the event. Crystal awakening materials can be obtained as panel rewards in the Elemental Hall Panel Challenge Rewards. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on February 21st to 11:59 on March 1st (JST). ■Featured Archwitches Legendary Archwitch::LR BRIDGET Fantasy Archwitches: :UR ARZNEI :UR TIRAMISU Exclusive Archwitch: :SR ERNO ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on February 13th to 11:59 on March 1st (JST)! Celestial Chocolates Exchange To use Celestial Chocolates, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Archwitch Stone Exchange To use Archwitch Stone, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Ranking Trend Alliance Bingo Battle The 34th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.